The Trick and the Treat
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Callie and Arizona attend a costume party. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to caliente23 and HandsThatHeal.**

**Yes, I'm finally working on my other stuff again.**

******This is my usual just for fun runaway one-shot turned mini-fic. They're all probably starting to look the same. ****Happy reading!**

* * *

Locked in a silent battle of wills, the two women stood staring at each other, one wondering when exactly the tables had turned while the other grew more impatient. They were standing so close, they were breathing the same air. If either of them moved at all, they'd be kissing again. The music above them changed to something slow, a drastic change from the entire pace of the evening, and finally one broke.

"So you really want me to..." Callie trailed off, a hand lingering in the air. She only received a nod in response. "So you could..." Another nod. Callie lowered her arm and squinted an eye while pursing her lips as she thought about what that meant before nodding herself in agreement. She really felt like she had no choice but to turn around and obey, yelping when she got a swift smack on her ass as she did so. She shot a glare over her shoulder, receiving an innocent blink in return, before walking over to the boxes. She eyed them warily and looked back again, her brows coming together when she saw the other woman had disappeared and so had her costume from the floor, but the red panties remained. Turning back to the boxes, she shrugged to herself. There really was no use in trying to save the modicum of dignity she had left at that point. Hell, she was standing naked in the dirty basement of an even dirtier bar. There was no room for it anyway. She didn't know if it was funny or sad that this was not the first time she's been naked in the basement of a public building full of people.

Not wanting to think about that any longer, she took a step closer and bent forward over the boxes in the way she'd want herself to be if she had just ordered herself to go bend over random boxes. She supported her weight with her forearms, the surprisingly cool cardboard her hardened nipples brushed against made her shiver from both pleasure and pain as she lowered herself further. Sticking her ass in the air, she spread her legs as wide as could without falling. The way she was now exposing herself to the unknown was immensely arousing, slightly scary, and surprisingly not at all humiliating. She knew, hoped beyond all hope, that the other woman wouldn't withhold for too long when she saw just how primed she really was. She knew she'd have to wait to find out.

So Callie waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just when the anger was starting to rise within her at the thought she had possibly been abandoned, the lights went off without warning, throwing her into pitch darkness and making her jump. The incessant music seemed to get louder and faster along with her breathing as she waited some more. Seconds later strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her back into a still clothed body. She could tell by her height that she had put her heels back on and that excited Callie. Maybe it was from the music or maybe it was from her heart pounding in her ears, but she never even heard her coming and she liked it that way.

Callie wiggled her hips, sighing as she pushed back further, the feel of the material against her bare skin arousing her more in a surprising way. She was pushed forward with a sharp thrust and she gave it right back, moaning as her nipples scraped across the cardboard again. Nothing more happened, just their continued rocking motions. Slow and steady. Torturous and futile.

"Please," Callie begged as she reached a hand behind her to get another feel of one of those amazing thighs her head was between only moments ago. Her hand was immediately slapped away and she whimpered. This was killing her.

Nails scraped down her spine and she shuddered, her muscles tensing then relaxing as she took a deep breath. Without realizing she was doing it, Callie slipped her hand underneath her stomach and between her legs where her fingers found her painfully throbbing clit. She was allowed one measly pass over it, moaning in relief as she did so, before she was slapped again. Absolutely killing her.

But she didn't stop. She stroked herself again. Moaned again. Then her wrist was captured and her arm was twisted behind her back and held there. She struggled and growled, knowing she had no choice but to wait some more.

So Callie waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was so quiet in the room, yet so loud upstairs. Both her arms started to ache, one from holding all her weight up and the other from being strongly held in such an unnatural position behind her. She felt like air was getting harder to come by and she was sweating from the heat. She wasn't going to beg anymore though. That's not what tonight was about.

Callie didn't know if it was seconds, minutes, or hours later when she felt hot breath wash over her ear, making her jump again, and a hand glide over her thigh just before she heard the ominous whispered words, "Trick or treat?"

Her breath hitched and her chin dropped to her chest. Was she really supposed to answer that? The hand slid across her cheeks, caressing them then moved lower to cup her sex before a knuckle teased along her slit. Callie was sure she was truly dripping by now. She sighed and pushed back as two questing fingers parted her more. _How_ was she supposed to answer that?

"Trick _and_ treat, then?"

With her heart racing faster than ever and her breaths now coming in quick, short bursts, it was then and only then did Callie pause and ask herself how the hell she got there. Her evening had started off so boring and weird and then everything else happened so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One hour and some odd minutes earlier...**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Arizona asked the cab driver when he came to a stop in front of a dark building that appeared to be abandoned. It sat between two other buildings that most definitely were, the graffiti, boarded up windows, and the large 'NO TRESPASSING' signs telling her so. The entire street was mostly dark, illuminated by a single lamppost situated in front of the building they were parked in front of. It was very spooky and gave her an uneasy feeling. Maybe that was the point?

"Yes ma'am. It's the address you gave me."

"Huh..." She scanned the nondescript red brick building doubtfully. Then she saw the small cheap wood carved sign hanging above the dark red door. _The Cork and Fork_. It sounded like a place that would serve good food and wine or, to the more lewd mind, it could be an entirely different kind of place. Looking up at the outside again with it's entirely blacked out windows and the low lighting, Arizona was leaning more toward the latter. Aware that she was closely being watched in the rearview mirror, she let out a long breath as she dug out a wad of cash from her constrictive bra and handed the driver enough for the fare and a generous tip. He did drive her all the way out there and he was pleasant enough to chat with.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome." She opened the door and stepped out of the cab. "Have a good night," she said before shutting the door.

He grinned at her like he knew something she didn't before driving off.

"That was weird," she said quietly to herself before turning to eye the building again, wishing she had waited and not gone by herself. She knew what it was supposed to be, but pictured something entirely different.

The door opened and an awful country song Arizona didn't recognize spilled out followed by a pair of giggling women dressed entirely in black attached to each other at the lips. She didn't know what they were supposed to be, but she caught a glimpse of a long tail on one of them before she was spun around by the other woman. Arizona watched them stumble over each other and disappear around the back of the building where she assumed the parking lot was located.

"Okay then..." This should be interesting. Arizona decided since she was there, she might as well go inside. It couldn't be worse than standing out in the cold wearing barely anything. She threw open the door and wrinkled her nose. The bar reeked of stale cigarette smoke, dust, and bad decisions. The entrance area was so dark, she had to pause a moment at the door to let her eyes adjust. Once they did, she could see that it was full of many little private pockets to do God knows what in. The room she was standing in looked exactly like she thought it would look to match the outside, except the part where it was mostly empty. Two men twice her age sat at the bar waiting for the equally as old bartender to refill their drinks. It was pretty bare. Mismatched tables and chairs sporadically filled the space surrounding a tattered old pool table covered in stains that Arizona did not want to know the source of. The floor looked like it had one time been painted black, but most of the paint had chipped away revealing grey concrete. Neon signs covered in dust hung on one of the walls above a juke box that was spitting out the horrid music. It was all absurdly cliche and she had to laugh.

The out-of-the-way dive bar, normally geared toward a much older crowd, was not at all her usual scene. It was a bit too honky-tonk for her tastes. But once a week it was supposed to turn into a word of mouth unofficial lesbian Mecca, promising a somewhat anonymous good time free of the things she hated most about the gay clubs downtown. She's never actually been to this place before, but for this week that special night happened to fall on Halloween and costumes were required. She found that appealing, had no other options and wanted to try something new. She loved Halloween and wanted to have a good time, so there she was. It seemed like a good idea at the time when her friend told her about it, but now she wasn't so sure. And where were all the women?

"Party's in the back room," the bartender called out to her without looking up, like he had read her mind.

Arizona frowned. What did that mean? The door opened behind her and one of the women she had seen earlier, the one with the tail, pushed past her with a knowing smile and disappeared down a dark hallway Arizona hadn't notice before. This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Since she wasn't dumb, being a world class surgeon and all, she quickly deduced that that was where she also needed to go. Arriving at the end of the hall, she found a closed door. She pushed it open and suddenly everything made sense. The room was large with a darkened dance floor, plenty of seating in the form of couches, raised bar tables, and stools, and just as many secret dark nooks as the first room. A set of stairs led down to a well lit second bar area and even more seating. The whole place was decorated for Halloween with a vampire theme, but not in a cheesy way. The music was loud and decent. It had a little bit of a club vibe without being obvious about it. The atmosphere was both lively and chill at the same time. It was perfect. Finally, she was very happy she came. She could already feel her hips start to move to the beat of a top forties mashup that was far better than the two songs it was created from. She needed a drink first though.

Knowing she wouldn't find who she was meeting yet, Arizona's eyes scanned the sea of women dressed in various costumes that ranged from novelty t-shirts to the downright slutty. She felt ridiculously out of place and smoothed down the front of her dress, sure she was the only one in the place not wearing something dark. That seemed to be the theme of the night. Dark. Compared to everyone else, she looked rather resplendent in her silly, but awesome in her opinion, costume choice and she knew it, so whatever. As she descended the stairs and made her way to the bar, she received a lot of questioning looks that she ignored. No one said a word to her. It was like they couldn't quite figure her out. The feeling was mutual.

"Hey!" She smiled at the pretty brunette bartender slash army chick. She definitely appreciated that costume choice. "Vodka cran, please."

"Sure thing." The bartender kept one eye on the blonde stranger as she set a glass on the bar top and started making her drink. "You're new."

"Huh?"

"We tend to attract a lot of regulars to these nights. I've never seen you before. May I ask who told you about us?"

"Oh, uh..." Arizona stalled. She didn't want to somehow accidentally get her friend in trouble. "Robin." The bartender grinned at the name and Arizona knew she answered correctly.

"Robin! We love her around here. Where is she anyway? She's usually the first one out on the dance floor.

"No idea," Arizona muttered. Her friend was chronically late and it annoyed her to no end.

"Well, I'm Kate," Kate said as she slid the blonde's drink to her. "First drink is on the house for newbies. Have fun out there, play nice with the other kids, and be safe. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Arizona smiled her thanks and picked up her glass, wincing when she took a sip. She wondered if they always poured heavy there or if the bartender thought she was cute. Shrugging, she took another sip and looked around. Women were still staring, but avoiding her eye contact. She was used to that. She couldn't help that she was hot and her dress left very little to the imagination. After spotting an empty table in the bar area, she strutted towards it and sat down to finish her drink and wait.

"Hey guys, look; fresh meat."

Arizona perked up at the voice that came from the table behind her.

"Holy hotness," said a different, significantly more slurred voice.

Unsure if they were talking about her or not, Arizona fought the urge to turn around. If they were, she wanted to hear more. If not, she still wanted to hear more.

"How's that for a brunette goddess for you, Sabrina?"

Arizona frowned. Okay, maybe they weren't talking about her. She heard who she assumed to be Sabrina sigh.

"Yeah, she's pretty much my walking wet dream."

"I know, I can practically see your lady boner from here."

That was it, Arizona had to look at who they were talking about. Glancing first at the source of the voices, she laughed to herself when she saw four women dressed as various zoo animals huddled close to each other on one side of the table to get the best view. They had to be at least ten years younger than her and most the other women in the bar. Not at all what she had been expecting. Another theme of the night.

She followed their line of sight and her heart stopped momentarily. Turned out she was not the only one who missed the dark attire memo and boy was she glad. And they weren't kidding about the goddess comment, since the brunette, with a gold crown atop her long wavy hair, was actually dressed like a Greek goddess. The white dress contrasted nicely against her tan skin in a way that made Arizona lick her lips. It had just one strap, leaving a perfectly kissable shoulder bare, with a single knot at the top. The material wrapped around the curves of her body in exactly the right way before falling to the floor. The woman stood at the stop of the stairs, her eyes scanning the the bar area as if she were looking for someone. The costume combined with the way she stood tall and confident above everybody on top of those stairs made her look regal almost. Maybe she was supposed to be an angel? No, the cut of the dress, the loose gold belt, the gold arm cuffs, and that crown gave it away. She was definitely a goddess. A goddess Arizona couldn't wait to get her hands on, among other things, because she already knew that's exactly where this evening was headed.

Arizona managed to shut her mouth as she tore her eyes away and looked back to the group of friends. They all were still sitting there salivating at the sight of the brunette like she was the last slice of pizza left in the box. The piece everyone not-so secretly really wants, but no one dares to make the first move to take it. Arizona's eyes shifted between each of them. They were so out of their league and she was sure they all knew it.

"I could write a thousand poems about those eyes," the voice Arizona recognized as the wet dream voice sighed dreamily. She snorted at the words and the group turned to her as one in a way she found creepy.

"What?" the woman resembling a zebra snapped, her judgmental eyes automatically scanning the blonde stranger. She'd never seen her before and she looked old, but a hot old. But what the hell was she wearing?

"Nothing," Arizona said as she shrugged, kicking herself for being busted eavesdropping. She dropped her eyes to scrutinize the other woman quickly. She understood the black and white striped tube dress, matching ears, tail, and maybe even the impractical black stilettos and pound of makeup, but the spiked purple hair confused her. It did match the array of colorful tattoos that popped on her ivory skin covering both her arms and chest, so maybe it did make sense.

"No, seriously." She stood up so she was towering over Arizona. "What?"

"That line would never work on a woman like that. That's all."

"It wasn't a line."

"Uh huh, sure." Arizona smiled, leaned over, and stuck out her hand. She would much rather make friends than enemies. "I'm Arizona, by the way."

Miss Zebra pretended not to see it and ignored her as she sat back down, but the woman covered in airbrushed orange and black stripes Arizona guessed to be a tiger waved. "Ignore Emily. She can't help being a bitch, especially to pretty girls."

"Hey!" Emily protested. "I'm a peach!"

"I'm Felicia," the tiger continued without acknowledging her friend, pointing next to a black panther and then to another large cat of some kind. Arizona wondered if there was a sale on ears and tails somewhere. "That's Charlie and Sabrina."

"Hey." Arizona waved the hand she still had extended awkwardly. Apparently, they weren't the handshaking types. Felicia laughed genially, her short, curly light brown hair bouncing around her conventionally pretty face. Her large blue eyes sparkled in a friendly way, telling Arizona she wasn't being fake and she liked that a lot. She also liked that she had some meat on her bones, unlike Emily, who Arizona wanted to shove some cake down her throat if only to make her stop staring at her like she wanted to pounce her. Usually she liked the attention, but this time it made her skin crawl.

"So, if you're so smart, Arizona," Emily spoke up, "how would you get that girl to go home with you?"

"First of all, she's no girl. She's very much a woman." Arizona's eyes found the goddess again, who was still in the same exact spot and now held a phone to her ear with an adorable pout on her lips, making Arizona both smile and realize she forgot her own phone at work. Oh well. "I bet she always gets compliments about her eyes and that smile. I mean, come on, they're gorgeous. Magical, even." She paused as the grouped murmured their collective agreement. "I'll bet you that she's the type who wants what she thinks she can't have."

"So..." Sabrina frowned. "What are you saying exactly?"

"First, you gotta make her feel good about herself. No matter what. That's where you start with any woman."

"I know how to make women feel good," Emily said, nudging Felicia with her elbow with a wink. "Don't I, Licia?"

"Not exactly what I meant," Arizona said before giving Felicia a chance to answer. "Make her feel good, give her a tiny taste of what she could have, tease her a little and then just walk away. Don't give her any more than necessary. Wait for her to come find you. Make her think it was all her idea. If you're really brave, turn her down when she does seek you out. She'll come back again and be oh so grateful when you give in to her."

Emily scoffed. "That's insane."

"Yet, I've never had trouble getting women."

"Neither have I."

They all watched as a short blonde dressed as a flight attendant confidently approached the brunette and they all watched her shoulders sag when she was obviously turned down with only a wave of a hand a mere second later.

"Oh, ouch," Felicia said with a pained expression. "That was a major burn."

The goddess stuck her phone somewhere within the depths of the layers of material that made up her dress and descended the stairs with a defeated look.

"She looks uncomfortable here. Maybe she's straight?" mused Sabrina, her eyes tracking the brunette to the bar, where she sat on a stool at the end with the best view of the entrance.

"Ugh. Straight girls usually just have me singing the Lesbian's lament and shooting tequila until I throw up," Felicia said.

"Why would she be here if she was?" Arizona asked.

"Good point..."

"Well, if she is, she's definitely mine," Emily said with a slimy grin. "They're so much better to fuck. They think you're like a God because they didn't know what good sex was really like before you."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Only the sorry girls you pick up crying alone at bars who don't have a chance against you."

"I like a sure thing and look how sad she looks."

"You're disgusting." Felicia gave Arizona an apologetic smile and shrug, clearly embarrassed by her friend.

"And you called me insane?" Arizona asked, laughing. She hated to admit that young Emily reminded her a lot of a young Arizona.

"I'm just saying!"

"Maybe she's a newborn?" Sabrina guessed.

"You're a newborn," Emily pointed out.

"Rude."

"I'll also take a newborn any day. Same rules apply as straight women, except they are super eager to reciprocate after you've blown their mind."

"Which could be amazing," Felicia said, agreeing.

Arizona made a face. "Or super horrible."

"Or somewhere in between," Emily said, her eyes landing on the brunette again. "I don't care what she is, I want it."

"There's no way you're going to get that woman," Charlie chimed in. "So just give up now."

"I very much prefer blondes anyway," Emily said with a lecherous smile aimed at Arizona, who mentally rolled her eyes. As if. "But I do love a challenge," she added before finishing off her drink and banging her bottle down on the table. She looked around at her friends as she licked her lips with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. She grinned at them like she knew a juicy secret.

"What, Ems?" Felicia asked with a sigh, knowing her friend well enough to know she wouldn't share unless prodded.

Emily leaned in closer, the other automatically doing the same. "One of us is taking her home tonight," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh really?"

Emily nodded slowly and somehow managed to grin even wider. "Yup and that someone is going to win two hundred bucks for doing so. Fifty dollars each from the losers."

"God, Emily. Do you have to make a fucking game out of everything?"

"Yup. Who's with me?"

"No freaking way."

"I'm so down," Arizona said from her spot still at the adjoining table, surprising everyone. She smiled innocently. She used to make the same kind of bets with her brother when he was still alive. These kids had no idea who they were messing with. And she had a secret advantage up her sleeve. Like taking sweet, sweet candy from a baby.

"Okay, that's settled," Emily said as she patted Arizona on the back. "Who's first? I call last, because you guys are so going to crash and burn. I need to clean up whatever messes you make."

"I'll go," Charlie volunteered, just wanting to get this nonsense over with. She slid off her stool and quickly made her way to the bar. If anything, she could at least get herself another drink.

From her distance, Arizona watched the woman dressed in black from head to toe, including her spiked hair, closely as she slipped into the empty stool next to the lonely goddess. It was painfully obvious their interaction wasn't going well from the start. She made it longer than the flight attendant though, lasting at least a full minute.

"Okay, who's next?" Charlie asked flatly when she got back, not wanting to talk about it. She was not happy and she forgot her damn drink.

"Not good?" Felicia asked.

"Her name is Callie and she's much hotter up close. That's about all I got."

"Let me guess," Arizona said. "Cheesy pick up line fail?"

"It wasn't cheesy," Charlie mumbled, scowling.

"Come on, let me hear it. I'll be the judge."

"No." Charlie turned away and scanned the crowd with her normally irresistible pale green eyes in hopes of finding someone else she knew. She was beyond done with these bozos and their childish games. She spotted an acquaintance and without even a goodbye, she left.

"Okay, your turn." Emily pushed on Arizona's shoulder impatiently.

"Why me next?"

"Because you think you're so smart."

"Alright." Arizona thrust her empty drink in Emily's hands before standing up. She straightened her dress out and smoothed a hand over her hair. It was in a high ponytail, higher than she's even worn in her adult life, secured with an elastic and a blue ribbon tied in a neat bow. "How do I look?"

Emily took the question as permission to openly appraise the older blonde. She still had no idea what she was supposed to be, but didn't want to look dumb by asking. "Really weird, but smoking hot," she concluded with a smile like she just gave Arizona the best compliment.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Make sure you watch and learn, little girl," she said, booping her nose before leaving them all to eat her dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie had barely been at the bar for ten minutes and people would not leave her alone. Maybe she was just paranoid, but she was sure everyone was staring. She wasn't even wearing something revealing. In fact, she couldn't remember a time she'd ever wore that much material. And now the bartender dressed in camouflage was staring at her from directly across the counter. Since she got a drink already from a bartender dressed as a nurse, she didn't understand why. A few more seconds and Callie admitted to herself that she was being grumpy and finally looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"That was painful to watch."

"For her or me?"

"Her. You didn't even look at her when you sent her on her way and she was cute. I was wondering how long you were planning to ignore me."

"I guess I'm a little distracted." She wasn't at all interested. "And I'm waiting for someone who is supposed to be here by now and isn't."

"She better hurry or someone is going to snatch you up."

Callie laughed. "Who? That child that was just here?"

"This place is full of grown woman, she was an exception. I'm Kate, by the way."

"Callie," Callie said, distracted as she took a good look around for the first time since sitting down. The bar had filled up considerably with women since she arrived not too long ago. They were all dressed in costumes. She really hated costumes. Halloween was not something her parents did when she and her sister were kids, she used it as an excuse to party as a teenager, and now she just felt too old. But she was promised an entire night of dancing and that was something she wanted enough to put on that white dress. It did make her feel pretty, so that was nice. She turned back to the bartender. "This place seems popular."

"Very, especially on Halloween." Kate paused and tilted her head. "You're new."

"What?" Callie gasped, her eyes widening in panic. Was she really that obvious? Did the woman also know that she was bi? Was she going to get kicked out? She didn't know what the rules for these kinds of things were.

"To ladies night!" Kate clarified with a laugh. "What did you think I meant?"

Callie looked down to hide her blush and murmured, "Nothing."

"Oh!" Kate exclaimed, catching on. "You're new new."

"Kinda."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks?" Callie said, wrinkling her nose. That was a first.

Kate laughed. The brunette was adorable and hot and she wanted to eat her up. "You seem self-conscious about it."

"A little," Callie admitted.

"How long?"

"Um," Callie sucked in her bottom lip as she made some quick calculations. "Over a year, but I've never been to a place like this. It's a bit overwhelming. I don't know how to..." she trailed off not wanting to offend, which was exactly why she hated things like this. She didn't know what was okay. She was just Callie and she just wanted to be Callie, not the woman who had a bisexual awakening much later in life than most others. She's met enough women who didn't like that to know better. Everyone assumes she's either straight or a lesbian and when she corrects them, she always gets a look. It drove her insane. She hasn't been doing this for very long, but she doesn't even bother most of the time anymore.

"Be gay?" Kate supplied when the other woman remained silent.

"Well," Callie smiled sheepishly, "yeah, I guess." It wasn't exactly right, but close enough for the purpose of this conversation.

"It's pretty easy, actually."

Callie shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"How'd you hear about us?" Kate asked to change the subject since the previous one obviously was making the brunette uncomfortable.

"A friend."

"Your friend have a name?"

"Robin something."

"Ah, the elusive Robin. She sure knows how to recruit the hot ones. She also sent us another newbie tonight."

"Oh?" Ignoring the fact the bartender just called her hot, Callie perked up considerably and started to look around. "Where is she?"

"Don't look, but she's actually coming this way," Kate said when she spotted Arizona walking towards them over Callie's shoulder. "Like I said, she's hot and she's not twelve, so don't blow this one like the last. At least look her in the face this time."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not helpless. I know how to act around women."

Kate laughed and held up her hands. "Just trying to make a connection. It's what I do and I'm pretty good at it."

"Thanks, but you don't need to."

"Okay, but just so you know, she's definitely coming for you."

During her approach, Arizona's heart started to pound from anticipation as she got closer to the gorgeous woman, who was deep in conversation with the bartender in fatigues. Arizona couldn't wait to touch her and didn't waste any time in doing so. Striding right up behind her, she pressed the front of her body into her back, smiling when she heard her gasp and felt her body stiffen. When nothing happened, Arizona then proceeded to place her arms on either side of her lush body, grabbing the edge of bar in front of her with her hands, pinning her against it. She gave Kate a look that said she better scram, waiting until she did before leaning in further.

"I could write a thousand poems about your eyes," Arizona whispered hotly in Callie's ear, making her release a rich, throaty laugh that Arizona loved. She gave her a radiant grin when she turned around in her arms, her dark brown eyes lighting up like the Fourth of July. Up close Arizona could see the thick black liner surrounding them, the gold eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but held herself back.

"You know what's funny? That girl over there," Callie nodded her head towards to the group Arizona had just left, "said the exact same thing to me a minute ago."

Arizona gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Charlie totally stole Sabrina's line!"

"What?" Callie asked with a laugh, completely baffled.

"Never mind. I was trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That cheesy pick up lines don't work on women like you."

"I don't know, I kind of liked it. It was sweet coming from you."

"Not her?"

Callie shrugged and smiled, her answer an obvious yes. "And some can be funny."

"Pffft." Arizona dropped her arms and ordered another drink for herself from the nurse bartender who had wandered up to them. She went ahead and took the liberty to order one for Callie too, since a quick glance down at an empty glass told her she needed it.

As the blonde placed their order Callie took the opportunity to check her out and laughed when she realized what she was supposed to be, the rainbow belt buckle around her stomach giving it away. "Rainbow Brite? Really?"

"See!" Arizona slammed her hands on the bar top before throwing them in the air as she turned back to her. "You get it! Thank you!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Those girls don't have a clue. They keep giving each other looks. Like, 'look at the crazy old lady wearing rainbow knee socks with red high heels' looks." Arizona made a cute face that Callie assumed was supposed to be that look.

"That's because they're children." And she did look a little silly, but Callie didn't mention that part. Her hotness outweighed her silliness by far and Callie loved the whole package.

"Precisely why they should know! It's a kids thing."

"From the eighties..."

"So?"

"Were they even born in the eighties?"

"Umm..." Arizona really had no idea.

"What exactly are you doing with them anyway?" Callie thanked the bartender when her drink appeared in front of her. "Surely they're not friends of yours."

"I'm teaching them how to pick up women, just like my brother taught me."

"Giving away all your family secrets, huh?"

"I've hung up that hat." Arizona smiled adoringly and Callie emulated it in a way that made her heart skip a beat. "I don't need them anymore."

"No, you definitely don't."

"See? Can't let them go to waste."

"So you have them practice on someone they don't have a chance with?"

"No, I'm leading by example. The rest is just for fun."

"Fun for who?"

"Me, dork."

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but Kate walked up to them then and asked if they needed anything. Since they just got new drinks, they declined. She gave Callie a thumbs up and a wink before leaving.

"What was that about?" Arizona asked, her eyes piercing a hole in the back of bartenders head as she walked away. She didn't know what just happened, but she did know that she didn't like it.

"Nothing."

"Humph," Arizona muttered before raising her glass to her lips.

Callie waited for the other woman to take a sip of her drink before saying, "I think she just wants to teach me how to be a lesbian." She laughed when Arizona spit the liquid from her mouth. It was exactly the result she was going for.

"Excuse me?" Arizona sputtered.

Callie shrugged and gave Arizona a toothy grin as she reached out to wipe her mouth and chin for her.

"Do you want me to let her know that you definitely don't need any lessons in that area? Let her know that you could actually probably teach her a thing or two?" She leaned against the bar, both her crossed arms supporting her weight while simultaneously pushing her breasts together and up. She smirked when Callie sat up straighter to get a better view to admire ample cleavage. Arizona had amazing boobs and she knew it. She placed a finger firmly under Callie's chin and used it to lift her head so her eyes were looking at her face and raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, do you?"

"Uh..." Callie cleared her throat and took a drink to wet her suddenly dry mouth. "No, that's okay."

"You like her?" Arizona teased.

Callie shrugged. "Not really. A bit too butch for me."

Arizona tilted her head and smiled involuntarily. "Be nice," she admonished softly, patting Callie's cheek before lowering her hand to her glass.

"What? I wasn't being mean, just honest. I love a femme on the streets who's a butch in the sheets..." Callie waved a hand. "Or something like that. I can't remember how it goes."

Arizona actually guffawed and slapped the brunette's knee. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Doesn't matter." Callie didn't want to tell her she got it from her dumbass best friend.

"Please, don't say that again."

"Yes, ma'am." Callie took a sip of her drink and smiled wide. "So, what makes you think you're qualified to teach those girls anything anyway? You an expert on how to pick up women in bars?"

"I picked you up in a bar, didn't I? And since we've now been living together for five months, I'd say my methods work just fine, thank you very much," Arizona said with a cheeky grin. "Admit it, you couldn't and still can't resist me."

"So," Callie narrowed her eyes accusingly, "while I was calling you over and over to see where the hell you were, you were teaching those kids how to accost women in dirty bar bathrooms?"

Arizona smiled an adorable guilty smile. "Maybe a little and I kind of forgot my phone again. I'm sorry. And you were late, so I had to find my kicks somewhere."

"Oh, jeez..." Callie shook her head in disapproval and poked Arizona hard in the shoulder. "And for your information, I asked you out because you're hot as sin and not because of whatever game you think you played."

Arizona smiled warmly. "_You_ asked _me_ out, huh?"

"Yeah and then you rejected me."

"And yet you still came back for more?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"I think you're remembering it all wrong."

"Oh? Who accosted who in a bar in front of a date?"

"Whatever," Callie mumbled and finished her drink.

"So, speaking of hot as sin..." Tugging on the knot of Callie's shoulder strap, Arizona wondered what would happen if she untied it. She grinned and lowered her voice, "You look really great tonight. Attracting the attention of everyone in this place."

"I did it all for you."

"How'd you pick this?"

"Seemed fitting with my name and all."

"Tis true. It's perfect, but could use a lot less material," Arizona said as she put her hands on Callie's covered thighs. "Can't see much."

"That's the point. You're supposed to use your imagination."

"I don't need too. I have tons of mental pictures saved up in my head to look at." Arizona closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip as she pictured the other woman naked. "Ah. Yup. Mmm..." Her hands moved further up Callie's thighs and she squeezed. "There you are, exactly how I like you."

"How's that?"

"Well, this picture, video actually, is from this morning. You were extra hot, for some reason."

"Oh?" Callie grinned, waiting for more.

"It was the sleepy surprised look, I think." Arizona's eyes popped open. "Anyways, I wish you would have told me your costume plan. We don't even come close to matching."

"You look hot. I look hot." Callie shrugged one shoulder. "Close enough."

"I guess that's true."

"Are you going to sit down or what?" Callie asked. "Or can we go dance now?"

Instead of answering, Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a searing kiss, the brunette taking in a sharp breath in surprise. "See ya," she said as she stepped away, leaving Callie breathless.

"What the hell? Where are you going?"

Arizona only smiled and shook her head as she took another step back.

"Arizona!" Callie whined. "I dressed up and came to this weird place your friend insisted on to dance and have a good time like you promised. Preferably with my girlfriend."

"Oh, we'll dance, don't worry. Order yourself another drink on me." Arizona winked. "Make it a tequila or two."

Callie arched an eyebrow at that, the corner of one side of her mouth slowly rising. "You trying to get me handsy drunk?"

"Maybe."

"You hate handsy drunk me in public." Callie's eyes hungrily raked over Arizona's body. "You know I can't help what I will inevitably do, especially when you're wearing that."

"You owe me from this morning," was all Arizona said. She spun around to rejoin her new 'friends' before the bewildered brunette gathered herself enough to retort.

"I think you overshot."

Callie turned her head. The seemingly omnipresent Kate was back. "What?"

"I said look at her, not kiss her."

"Oh." Callie grinned. "She'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Everything made a lot more sense now. "Lucky."

"Her or me?"

"Both." Kate frowned when she saw the blonde rejoin the group of younger women. "What's she doing with them?"

"I really have no idea. Torturing me, I think."

"Weird."

"That's Arizona. But knowing her, whatever she's up to will be very worth it."

"Another drink while you wait?"

"Yes, please. She's paying."


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona smiled at the eruption of laughter that greeted her when she got back to the table and laughed along with them as they poked fun at her, all assuming the only reason for her return was rejection. If only they knew... "It's part one of the plan. You'll see! Just wait."

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Emily said with a newfound respect for the older woman. "And you just met her. Damn, you got balls."

Arizona grinned and went with it, since she did technically kiss Callie the first time she met her and it did take balls and a whole lot of wine.

"Sabrina, you're next," Emily declared.

"Uh uh, no way." Sabrina shook her head vigorously. "I can't follow that," she said, pointing to Arizona. "Felicia?"

"Nope!"

"Someone has to go!"

Arizona tuned out their bickering as she stared at Callie, her heart skipping a beat when she saw she was already looking back at her with that special smile that was only meant for her. Arizona sighed. She couldn't help it. Alcohol turned her into such a sappy girl. She loved that beautiful creature more than anything.

She couldn't say the exact moment she fell in love with her when Callie had asked her at two A.M. one night. The best way she could describe it to her was that it had built up over time without her even realizing it, taking her by surprise. Since the first time she kissed her, all these reasons for loving Callie kindled within her until it got to be too much and when she came home that night on her birthday last year and saw Callie on that couch looking breathtakingly stunning in lingerie and at the same time endearingly adorable in a silly party hat Callie would normally never be caught dead in, it was the last straw for Arizona. Her declaration just popped out of her with certainty. "I love you." It had to be said. Like her heart couldn't hold it in anymore. It burned too much and Callie needed to know. It was also the moment she realized that just maybe, finally, she had found the relationship that didn't have an expiration date like all the rest. And then Callie had said she loved her too in a way that Arizona could actually feel her words and her heart fell right out of her chest. It was perfect and life was good. Callie changed everything.

But life with Callie was also unpredictable. It was one of the things Arizona loved most about her and one of the things that drove her absolutely crazy. Since the beginning, their relationship had been a bit of a roller coaster ride, including one break-up that didn't stick. Thank goodness. Unfortunately it took a tragic event to make them come to their senses.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when Felicia was shoved into her line of vision towards Callie, knowing full well her girlfriend could eat that poor girl alive. "Eye of the tiger, Felicia," she said, smiling when the brunette stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"Because you're a tiger..."

"So?"

"Never mind." Arizona shook her head and laughed. This was fun. Incredibly mean, but fun.

* * *

"Well, thanks for talking to me," Felicia said ten minutes later as she stood up from the same stool Charlie and Arizona had vacated earlier. Callie wasn't being very responsive, making their conversation very one sided and dull. Felicia decided to give up before she embarrassed herself further. The other woman was clearly not interested.

"Sure." Callie smiled. "Can you give Rainbow Brite over there a message for me when you go back?"

"Who?"

"Arizona." She knew the blonde had been watching her intently the entire time. It was distracting and if she had to repeat back anything the girl had said to her, she'd fail miserably.

"Oh," Felicia said with a half smile. "Sure."

"Tell her I have some pound cake for her, if she wants it."

"I can just give it to her for you."

"No, it's special. Only I can give it to her." Callie's expression turned serious. "Feel free to tell her that, too. And that it expires soon."

Felicia frowned. She was obviously missing something. "Oookay..."

"Thanks," Callie said, running her fingers down the other woman's arm and giving her a dazzling smile. "I really appreciate it, Felicia." One thing she was able to catch and retain was the other woman's name. She didn't mean to be rude, it really wasn't in her nature, but it was impossible to pay attention to anything with Arizona's eyes undressing her from across the room.

"Yeah, no problem," Felicia squeaked, practically melting under the older woman's touch. She felt like her fingers were burning her skin. She wanted more.

Callie laughed. The tiger was adorable just like a baby cub. When she didn't move, she gave her a gentle nudge toward her table and sent her on her way.

"So?" Emily asked when Felicia came back.

"I'm dead." Felicia flung herself over the table and turned her head to Arizona, who was still staring at Callie as she sipped on her drink. "She said to tell you she has some pound cake for you if you want it, but it's expiring soon."

Arizona choked on the liquid she had just filled her mouth with. "She actually said that to you?" she sputtered as she used a napkin to wipe off her chin. She sure was having trouble keeping her drinks in her mouth that night and she knew Callie was somehow doing it on purpose.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah, I want it!" Arizona blurted without meaning too. She looked up and scowled playfully when she saw Callie openly laughing at her. "Bad," she mouthed.

"Not sorry," Callie mouthed back.

Felicia stood up straight and exchanged glances with her friends. "Do you want me to go tell her that or...?" She was so confused.

"No, I'll just get it later."

"Will you share?" Felicia asked. She was getting hungry and the bar only had salty snack items available.

"Absolutely not."

"Rude much?"

"No, I just don't ever share my pound cake. It's that good." Arizona grinned and looked to her girlfriend again, who smiled back. They both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Arizona resisted the urge to stick her tongue out between her fingers.

"Okay, Sabrina," Emily said, interrupting Arizona's thoughts yet again. "Go get this over with so I can have my turn."

"Can you tell her I'd rather have pizza than pound cake?" Arizona asked.

"Okay, what the hell?" Emily asked, slamming her drink down. "What are we missing?"

"Nothing. It's an inside joke we came up with while talking. Just tell her that, okay? I promise she'll laugh and she has an amazing laugh."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Sabrina couldn't help but feel like she was getting set up. "Any other real advice?"

"Order her a tequila shot. The good stuff. She'll appreciate it."

"Okay, so pizza and tequila?"

"Yup." Arizona smiled. "And tell her she's pretty."

"Pretty? She's hot."

"Say pretty."

"Transcendent?"

Arizona shook her head. "Too much. Pretty."

"Fine." Sabrina considered the blonde for a moment before leaving.

Callie saw this one coming. A tall slender woman dressed as a... lioness maybe, wearing a gold top, matching gold leggings with ears and a black belt with an attached tail. On any other person it would have looked ridiculous, but the woman pulled it off and the gold went well with her dark skin tone. Callie decided she was going to beat Arizona at her own game and this woman would definitely do.

"Hey, we match," Callie said with her best smile when she got closer. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and blinked rapidly back at her, surprised she was talking to her first. Seeing her confusion, Callie pointed to the gold arm cuffs she was wearing then to her crown. "See?"

"Yeah, looks like we do," Sabrina said with a smile. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Thanks. Would you like another drink? We could do a shot each?"

"Sure. I'd love one." Callie waited for the woman to sit down. She noticed she didn't have to tell her what she wanted. Arizona... "I'm Callie, by the way."

"I know." At the amused smile the other woman gave her, Sabrina cleared her throat. "I mean, hi, Callie, I'm Sabrina."

"Will you dance with me, Sabrina?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. Holy shit, it worked. That was fast. "Yeah, yeah I would love to." When Callie stood up, the light hit something on her chest just right, catching Sabrina's attention. Tilting her head, she frowned. That's odd...

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Arizona is wearing almost that same exact necklace."

"Um..." Callie sucked in her lips then released them with a pop. "Weird coincidence."

Sabrina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm guessing it's not."

"Okay, it's not," Callie admitted. Maybe now she could finally spend time with her girlfriend.

"So, she's..."

"My girlfriend, yup."

"What is all this then? Some sick game you two play? Mess with other people's heads to help you get off?"

"Trust me, I am just as confused as you are. We don't normally do things like this. We hardly even go out. It's hard to find the time away from work together. I'm really sorry. Sometimes I have no idea what she's thinking." Callie sighed. "Does this mean you don't want to dance anymore?"

"You want to dance with me to make her jealous, don't you?

"Actually, I really do just want to dance, but that is an added bonus. Is that mean?"

"No! I'm flattered." Sabrina grabbed Callie's wrist with a grin and started to drag her toward the dance floor. Knowing she really didn't have a chance took away all the pressure and she felt like she could finally relax and let loose.

* * *

"I was so close to winning!" Sabrina said as she flung herself over the table in very much the same way Felicia had.

"You were not," Emily said with an eye roll.

"I got a dance, didn't I? And a kiss."

"You sure did," Arizona mumbled into her glass. And she was not happy about it one bit. She wasn't sure if her face was burning up from the alcohol or because she was fuming. But she knew she couldn't expect her girlfriend to sit on a stool for very long. It was her own fault and she knew it, which made her more mad. Yes, they had kept a respectable distance, but there was still touching and looking and talking and an excessive amount of laughing and that stupid kiss. Arizona didn't care how innocent it was.

"It was just on the cheek," Emily pointed out. "Arizona got one on the lips."

"She stole it. Callie told me." Sabrina looked at Arizona. "She said she wants both, by the way."

"Don't even think about it," Emily said when Arizona looked at her. "I am not your messenger." She stood up and pulled down her dress both up top and at the bottom, revealing too much boobage and not enough ass. Arizona didn't tell her Callie was more off a butt girl. "Let me show you ladies how this is done," she shot over her shoulder before leaving.

"You can stop trying to kill me with your eyes now," Sabrina said when Felicia left to use the restroom and leaned forward to flicked the necklace around Arizona's necklace. "I know."

Arizona's entire face and chest flushed. Busted.

"And the dancing?" Sabrina continued. "Her idea."

"Are you mad?"

"Do you care?"

Arizona shrugged. "Not really."

"I'm not mad. I just hope she puts Emily in her place."

Arizona smiled. "She will."

"You going to explain the cake and pizza thing."

"Nope."

* * *

Callie sat back in her original spot, smiling into her drink as she waited for whatever Arizona sent her way next. She'd had enough drinks now to where she was feeling pleasantly inebriated, her cheeks warm and her body buzzing. She got to dance to a fun song with an amazing dancer and it invigorated her. She was up for anything at that point. Maybe the next one will dance with her too.

Except now, Arizona's earlier parting words gnawed on her mind. She couldn't get that morning out of her head and she wasn't sure she should be talking to or dancing with anyone when her sluggish brain was stuck on an erotic loop. She had woken up out of a deep sleep moaning with Arizona's fingers lightly stroking between her legs, sliding through her and into her over an over, her tongue rolling over her nipple and her hand caressing her body. Callie hadn't bothered to open her eyes and neither one of them spoke a word as Arizona brought her to a slowly built orgasm that made her melt right into their bed. It was simple and sweet. Her heart rate remained steady and her breaths never out of place and it was still immensely satisfying. Then Arizona kissed her deeply, told her how much she was loved, and insisted she go back to sleep, which she did almost instantly. Up until Arizona said something, Callie wasn't quite sure if it had been a dream or not. When she had woken up again, Arizona was gone. She found out later she had been paged into the hospital and after a busy day for both of them, Callie ended up having to work later and they had agreed to meet at the bar for this Halloween party Arizona had been looking forward to for weeks. Now that they were there, Callie couldn't stop thinking about what she wanted to do for her girlfriend in return as soon as they left.

Well, Callie pretty much knew. It's what she always wanted. She licked her lips before biting down on her straw. She could almost hear Arizona's uninhibited moans of absolute pleasure surrounding her and taking over her senses. Her mouth began to water and she took a sip of her drink to cool the fire on her tongue where she swore she could already taste Arizona coming against it. Callie sighed wistfully. Giving that woman an orgasm was her absolute favorite part about sex. It made her feel so powerful and Arizona was so beautiful when she came. She's never thought that before about anyone.

It was decided for sure right then and there what Callie wanted to do. She groaned out loud just thinking about it and squirmed in her seat. She was uncomfortably turned on now and she hoped her face was at least neutral. The entire bar didn't need to know that her burgeoning libido didn't know when it was appropriate to show itself.

"Someone looks like she's having fun over here." Apparently not. Callie looked up at the voice and found a purple haired... something smiling at her. She oozed charm and confidence, reminding her a lot of her girlfriend.

"No, not really," she said honestly. Sabrina had been fun to dance with, but she'd be having more fun if Arizona didn't leave her sitting there.

"Would another drink help?" Emily caught Kate's eye and waved her over.

Callie sighed. Over the course of the last hour, she'd already semi-entertained three of Arizona's little friends. She was glad this was the last. "Maybe."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it."

"Excellent." Emily grinned and moved the stool several inches closer to the brunette before sitting down. In her delusional mind, she had already gotten farther than all her friends and the insanely hot blonde know-it-all. This was going to be a piece of cake. "I'm Emily."

"Callie, but I bet you already knew that."

Nodding, Emily kept her smile plastered on her face. "Do you believe in friends at first sight, Callie?"

Callie laughed. Really laughed. "That's a new one."

"It just looked like you could use a friend and I'm an awesome friend. We're a perfect fit."

"Who says I need one?"

"You obviously need someone to tell you that that blonde in the weird outfit over there is no good for you."

"She isn't, huh? You often throw your friends under a bus?"

"She's not my friend. I just met her tonight. She just keeps hanging around because she wants me."

Highly amused, Callie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sad."

"Mmmhmm, sounds like it."

"So, Callie, out of curiosity," Emily said as she scooted even closer, "what's your stance on friends with benefits?"

Five minutes later, Callie's laughter was still carrying across the bar to where Arizona was observing with a scowl. She wasn't sure how she felt about anyone making her girlfriend laugh like that. It was her over-the-top-fake-flirty-laugh she used when she was trying to get something she wanted. Then Emily laughed loudly at something Callie said in return and Arizona mentally growled. This wasn't fun for her anymore. She didn't know where it all went wrong.

"You know," Felicia whispered in her ear, making her jump. "I read somewhere that the ability of two people to make each other laugh reflects on how great they'll be in bed together."

Unreasonably irritated, Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Are you upset? You seem upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because you were wrong and Emily's right? Don't worry it happens to us all the time. Annoying as fuck, really."

"I'm not wrong."

"Then why is she over there with her while you're here with us?"

As soon as Arizona opened her mouth to respond, Emily appeared out of nowhere and plopped herself in the stool next to her, boldly wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Arizona shook her head and promptly removed it.

"Hey, Licia," Sabrina said when she saw the state of her friend. "What's black and white and red all over?"

"I don't know, Sabrina, what?" Felicia asked with a giant grin, playing along.

"A player who just lost her own game."

As the two friends doubled over in a fit of laughter, Arizona snuck a glance to her left. Sure enough Emily's face was bright red and she looked pissed. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Bite me and the bet's off," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "She told me she has a serious girlfriend."

"Awww." That was not at all how Sabrina wanted that to end.

"So she is definitely gay!" Felicia grinned triumphantly, like she had actually won something. They kind of all did in a way, because if that goddess was indeed entirely straight, it would be a crying shame and a waste of such a beautiful woman.

Emily nodded. "I asked her where this so-called girlfriend was and she said it didn't matter. What the hell does that mean?"

"Means she lied to you to get you to leave her alone," Felicia said, laughing even harder. Idiot.

"I don't think so. You don't light up the way she did if you're making that up."

Arizona felt her heart surge and she hid her grin behind her glass. She could feel Sabrina's eyes on her and glanced her way, laughing when she made a 'gag me' gesture.

Felicia made a face. "Damn..."

"Yeah, can't really expect someone like that to be single," Emily said, defeated. So much of their night had been wasted. It wasn't fair.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"I know! I seriously tried everything! She would not freaking budge. She's no fun. It all went south very fast."

"Your game is off. All is not right in this world," Sabrina quipped and the group laughed. At least Callie had been able to knock her friend down a peg. She'd take it.

"Whatever."

"What else did she say about this girlfriend?" Arizona casually asked, her eyebrows rising as she took a sip of her third (fourth?) drink of the night. She, much like Callie, was feeling mighty comfortable.

"That she's super hot, she loved her, she'd never betray her, blah blah blah. She was kind of pissed at me, I think. I left. I didn't want to hear it and I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. It was obnoxious," Emily said, clearly disgusted.

"What's with you?" Arizona asked.

"She hates relationship people," Sabrina answered.

"Ah." Arizona laughed. "Just wait until you are one of them. You won't be saying that anymore."

Emily scoffed. "That will never happen."

"Hey, I know you're still young, but you never know when you'll meet the girl who changes your entire world."

"I like my life the way it is, thank you very much."

"You say that now..."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie watched Emily go and she easily found Arizona when the purple haired woman sat down next to her. Her skin crawled as she watched the woman put her arm around her girlfriend, but smiled when Arizona immediately put an end to that. She watched them talk, wondering how much longer she was going to have to endure whatever torture her girlfriend was insisting on putting her through. Though she started out strong, Emily was awful and a total mood killer. But Callie did learn a very valuable piece of information from the disrespectful youngen that might have made talking to her worth it. It even had potential to make all of this worth it. If only...

Callie's eyes started to drift slowly down Arizona's body on their own accord and she didn't care that she was now openly leering. The outfit the blonde was wearing was very unlike her usually modest and professional girlfriend. That's what Halloween was for, she supposed. Her breasts looked like they were going to pop out the top of the tight, low v-cut, sky blue dress at any second and Callie had to wonder what exactly was holding them in. It was so short, her sweet perfect little ass was barely concealed. Her exposed firm thighs were just begging to be caressed. The material clung to her hips before flaring out almost like a tutu. The hips that would always rise impatiently to meet Callie's tongue. And her legs... dear god those legs. Callie may be taller than her girlfriend, but the blonde was still all legs. Long, strong, and gorgeous legs that often held Callie's head hostage as she brought her to ecstasy. She, of course, loved Arizona completely naked, but the teasing nature of that dress left her to her own imagination and she craved more. She so desperately wanted to be exploring under it with her eyes, hands, and mouth right then.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Kate said, smiling when Callie's unfocused eyes drifted her way. "You're drooling."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. Another drink?"

"I think I've had enough. I would like to still be able to stand up whenever she does decide to dance with me."

Kate smiled as she got the brunette a water. "Why does she get to decide?" she ask as she slid it across the bar top.

"Thanks," Callie sighed. That was a very good question. "She's the boss."

"It's Halloween."

"Yeah? And?"

"On Halloween, you can be the boss."

Callie stared passed the bartender as she pondered that. She was right. This was ridiculous. She did not come here to sit alone at the bar. She humored Arizona enough by playing along with whatever weird game she had going. She was going to take this evening into her own hands. She hoped Arizona would be willing to actualize the little fantasy she'd built in her head. After all it was her own damn fault for leaving her alone to think for so long.

After chugging the rest of her water, Callie stood and Kate gave her a knowing grin. "Get it, girl."

Callie smiled back. "Oh, I plan on it."

Since Arizona had kept an eye on her since she walked in the door, she noticed Callie's movement right away and grinned when she realized she was coming directly for her, scouring the room with barely an acknowledgement to the women she passed. Callie's eyes narrowed in on her and her smile turned more predatory the closer she got. Arizona could see, even at a distance, the concupiscent gleam in her eyes and it made her start to breath faster. It was going to be one of those nights, it seemed. Thank you, tequila! Tequila mostly paid for by other women.

"Be cool guys," Felicia smacked Emily's arm when she spotted Callie next, "she's coming."

"She will be soon enough." Emily smirked. There was only one reason the goddess would be coming towards them so soon after she left her. She clearly changed her mind about the offer she had made. And she had acted all offended. Yeah, right.

Arizona barely resisted the urge to punch the covetous look right off the zebra's ugly face. Luckily, Callie made it to them before she actually had a chance, coming to a stop half a foot away from her. They stared silently at each other, covertly daring the other to make a move. Then something changed in Arizona's eyes and Callie knew she was in big, big trouble. Probably because of the dance and the kiss. Arizona didn't like other people touching her things. Well Callie didn't like to be kept waiting. Even-steven.

On a whim, Callie stole one of the shots Emily had brought back without a protest. She watched a smirk form on Arizona's face before putting it to her lips and throwing her head back to pour the liquid down her throat. She's had enough now where she didn't even feel the burn anymore. She looked back at Arizona as she swallowed and found something entirely different swirling in those darkened eyes. Callie was starting to feel faint from how hard her heart was working or from the alcohol or both.

"Nice to see you all again, ladies," she finally greeted the group after she discarded the shot glass. Callie looked around the table. They all avoided her eyes, except for Emily and Arizona. The tiger was blushing hard enough for Callie to notice, boosting her already alcohol induced sky high confidence level. It still shocked her that she, dorky Callie Torres, had such an effect on women who weren't her girlfriend and surprised her even more when she actually noticed. Wanting to get whatever this was moving along, she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her right off the stool, holding her up when she understandably stumbled. "I was hoping I could borrow your friend here," she said as she turned her head, Arizona doing the same without knowing why. "Arizona?"

Arizona didn't answer, too busy staring at the alcohol that was still glistening on the other woman's deliciously full red lips and she was dying to kiss them. Before anyone could say anything, Arizona stole those lips and was kissing Callie senseless without regard to anyone else, smiling inwardly when she gasped in her mouth.

But then the kiss took an almost immediate drastic turn and Arizona felt helpless as a voracious Callie overpowered her, spinning them around and pushing her back into the table. Unable to withstand the flagrant display, it skid loudly across the floor a few inches into Felicia's stomach, who pushed on it before it crushed her or knocked her down. Sabrina ended up having to help her while all Arizona could do was hold on to Callie's strong biceps as her tongue explored the depths of her mouth, devouring her. She was sure if there weren't people sitting there, Callie would have thrown her down on the table and had her naked already. She has kissed her a thousand different ways since they've been together, but this was by far one of Arizona's favorites. This one was full of uncontrollable red hot desire. Arizona loved that she was the only person in the world who Callie went to have her desires filled and she was making sure everyone else knew it. Making sure everyone knew the blonde was the only one she wanted. Arizona had never been more turned on. She swayed slightly in Callie's arms, swooning. God, she had it bad.

She managed to tear her lips away just long enough to turn her head to the other's and give them a quick wink and an "I told you" before Callie forced her head back to face her and possessively reclaimed her lips. She giggled against them, because this was freaking crazy. Probably the craziest thing they've ever done. But she had had enough drinks to not give a damn. They both had, judging by the taste of Callie's tongue and her wandering hands. Rapacious hands that Arizona had to fight off from going places they shouldn't with an audience.

Leaving the rest of the women gaping after them, Callie pulled Arizona away and steered them to one of the many dark areas. They didn't seem to care that the privacy of those areas were illusory. Their lips didn't part until Arizona's back hit a wall and she broke the kiss with a surprised grunt, the air expelling from her lungs in a rush. She pushed Callie backwards and spun them around, smiling when her girlfriend smirked at her. "What?" she asked, her eyes glued to her swollen lips and her smudged lipstick.

"You're welcome."

"Huh?"

"One of those girls told me there's a bet going on. I just helped you win, didn't I?"

"Well, I kind of had an advantage." Arizona wasn't at all ashamed at being caught.

"You mean you cheated?"

"Semantics."

"I would have picked you even if you weren't already my girlfriend," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her as close as possible, their hips pressing together. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting hers forward as she held the blonde in place.

"Really?"

"Do you even realize that most every single thing you do turns me on?" As Callie spoke, she slid a hand up Arizona's spine and insinuated her fingers into her hair, ponytail be damned, using it to yank her head back just enough to expose the tantalizing expanse of her neck to her lips. She could feel the tremor in Arizona's body as her lips and teeth grazed her sensitive skin along her throat. "All you were doing was sitting there talking to those women and now I want to fuck you so bad, babe, and make you come so hard," she murmured. The soft and loving tone she used was the exact opposite of the vulgarity of the words and the sting of her bites. It almost made Arizona's knees cave in. She had absolutely no resistance when it came to her hot temptress of a girlfriend, especially when her lips and teeth were doing that thing to the most vulnerable spot on her neck. It was too easy to get sucked into Callie's vortex of desire and there was only one way out.

"Let's get out of here then so we can go home and finish this." Arizona's voice was as shaky as her increasingly unstable legs.

"I want to stay here. I want to have fun."

"Seems like we have a dilemma then."

"Do we?" Callie didn't wait for an answer before kissing her again hard. This time it was as domineering and demanding as it was sensuous and passionate. It was her very distinctive 'I'm about to tear all your clothes off' kiss, which was a problem, since they were pretty much still in the middle of the bar.

Arizona managed to get a hand between them and pushed on Callie's shoulder. "Callie..."

"What?"

"I can't let you do this here," Arizona said firmly with a condemning look that Callie found to be hot as hell. Her arousal doubled and her entire body now felt like it was throbbing from want, most likely from the blood rushing through it, resulting in the opposite of what Arizona had been going for.

"Excuse me? Let me?" Callie asked indignantly, her hands slipping under the back of the other woman's dress. She was grateful to find that she was wearing nothing but thin panties underneath. She took two handfuls of her glorious ass and squeezed, making Arizona gasp her name in a way that doubled her arousal again. "What exactly are you planning to do to stop me?" At that point, she wouldn't or couldn't be stopped.

Arizona was going to do absolutely nothing and since they both knew that, she didn't have to vocalize her answer. With her will now shot dead on the floor, she expelled a shuddering breath as she wrapped her hand around the back of Callie's neck and forcefully pulled her back to her lips, both sighing as their tongues came together in the blonde's mouth. Callie used her body to push against Arizona's, forcing her backwards and switching their positions again, making the area between Arizona's thighs start to throb almost painfully at the appearance of the rarely seen and super hot imperious side of her girlfriend. She could also feel the increased wetness that ensued. She secretly loved when Callie handled her roughly. When Callie pulled away, Arizona whimpered and opened her eyes. She was looking back at her with with a hint of a mischievous sparkle in her heavily outlined wide brown eyes.

"What?"

"You enjoyed watching all those other women hitting on me, didn't you? Is that why you put me through that torture? You enjoyed watching them humiliate themselves knowing who I really belonged to?"

"Yes," Arizona answered honesty, leaning forward in search of Callie's lips again, but was denied.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about the entire time I was talking to them?"

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"All kinds of filthy things." Callie's tone was low and seductive, her eyes showing exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Calliope..." Arizona said her name with evident desire. She tried for another kiss and was again denied. "Callie!"

"God, I want you so bad right now," Callie whispered, her hot breath washing over Arizona's lips just before she smashed them together again in a paroxysm of pure lust, both inhaling sharply through their noses at the stimulating pain from the contact. With a moan, Callie's hands gripped the blonde tighter, her thumbs digging into her hip bones as her kiss grew more ravenous. "I have never wanted you more," she breathed against her lips between gentle nips.

"Then take me." Why were they still standing there? Callie bit down on her bottom lip hard, sending ripples of pleasure through her body and she moaned, her fingers tightening painfully in Callie's hair, making the brunette release a knee weakening carnal growl against her lips. "Fuck..." Arizona breathed. "Callie, take me."

"I want you to give yourself to me." Callie placed transient kisses all over Arizona's face in between words. "Let me do whatever I want, however I want, wherever I want."

Hesitating again, Arizona swallowed hard, her eyes darting around the crowded bar. She wasn't usually the subservient type and what she thought Callie was suggesting felt forbidden. But instead of that turning her off, it only increased her arousal. Since the day she was born, every second of Arizona's life had been carefully planned and calculated. Then she met Callie. Callie made her do things like kiss strangers in bar bathrooms, dance wildly in her living room, eat pizza naked in bed, and now this. Callie had a way of making her feel like she was playing with fire all the time and it made every second spent with her all the more exciting.

"Done," she readily agreed, making eye contact again.

Callie grinned very much in a way that resembled a child who was told they were getting two desserts. She wasted no time in taking Arizona's hand, pulling her away from the wall and towards an exit door.

"Um, where are we going?" Arizona asked, trying not to sound disappointed. She had been sure they'd go to the bathroom to maybe travel back in time and do what she really had wanted to do that first time she kissed Callie, but something she couldn't explain had stopped her that night. Now it was far from ideal, but she had kind of got herself excited about it in an odd way... not that she'd ever admit that aloud.

"I know of a place."

"Huh?"

"Just wait. Trust me, okay?"

Arizona nodded and followed her girlfriend through the door. To her surprise it led to a hallway instead of the outside world. They headed for another door on the end, Callie walking like she owned the place, and down the stairs hidden behind it. When they got to the bottom, there was a yet another single closed door. Arizona watched in awe as Callie ran her hand along the top of the doorframe, producing a key.

"How?" Arizona asked, but Callie only shook her head as she unlocked the door. A second later she was pulled inside a dimly lit room full of shelves of various items, kegs, chairs, and tables. All kinds of tables. Well, wasn't that just perfect?

* * *

"Shit, that was hot," Emily said as they watched the two women disappear through the first door. "I don't think they had any idea we could still see them."

"And they were only kissing!" Sabrina said, completely awestricken. "Can you even imagine..." She didn't need to finish the sentence for her friends to know what she meant.

"Are we totally creepy for watching?" Felicia asked.

"I have a feeling that, deep down, they wanted us to see," Emily said.

"I feel like we just got a free live showing of some hot surgeon porn," Sabrina said, fanning her face.

"It wasn't free. That cost us each fifty bucks," Emily pointed out. "Totally worth it, if you ask me."

"Oh god." Felicia looked like she wanted to throw up. "We're horrible, horrible people."

"Wait, they're surgeons?" Emily asked, clearly surprised.

"Yup."

"How do you know that?"

"Callie told me while we were dancing." Sabrina glanced at the closed door again. "Where do you think they're going?"

"The room," Emily answered with absolute certainty.

"What room?"

"You know, _the_ room."

"I thought that room was a myth." Sabrina made a face. Just the thought of it grossed her out.

"Nope."

"Of course you would know."

"Whatever do you mean?" Emily blinked at her innocently.

"Never mind," Sabrina stood up. "Let's go dance. I don't want this night to be a complete waste."

"Wait," Emily said, stopping her friend, "how did Callie know what Arizona did and how is it possible they just happen to both be hot gay surgeons? It's not like they're everywhere."

"I'll give you one guess as to who the MIA girlfriend is." Sabrina watched Emily's face as she quickly figured it out.

"Oh my god..." Emily gasped. "That's so messed up! We so got hustled."

"I know."

"Oh, she's good!" Emily hooted. "She's real good! I don't know what the fuck all that was, but if I can have a relationship exactly like that, then I'm all in. Seems kinky."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Like you'll ever settle down with one woman."

"I can guarantee you that Arizona didn't think she would either."

"But she did," Sabrina said with a smile.

"She sure did." Emily grabbed a hand of each of her friends and started to drag them away from the table. "Come on ladies, let's go dance it out. Knowing what those two are doing right this second has gotten me all sorts of fired up and maybe I'll find the girl who changes my world out there."


	6. Chapter 6

"This okay?"

Arizona laughed and looked over her shoulder to where Callie was still standing by the door twirling the key ring around a finger. Was she really just now asking if it was okay to have sex in what looked like a storage room in the dirty basement of a bar. "Absolutely." The grin she was rewarded with was heart stopping.

"Come here." Callie reached her hand out for Arizona's using it to tug her closer, her lips stopping her momentum. The resumption of their kiss from upstairs was just as passionate, their hands and bodies pulling and pushing. They broke apart at the same time, both needing to go further.

"Where do you want me?" Arizona panted, more from the thrill she was feeling than anything else.

"There." Callie pointed to a table she had picked out the moment she walked through the door. It came up to just below her chest, the perfect height for what she wanted.

"These aren't all the broken tables are they?"

Callie pushed on one. It seemed sturdy enough. "Nope."

Since she was given no other instructions, Arizona hopped up on the high table with little struggle, spreading her legs enough for Callie to stand between them.

Callie studied her girlfriend with a straight face, deciding on how she wanted to go about this. The first thing that had to go were those awful socks. She squatted down and took off each of her heels first before slowly removing one sock at a time, scrapping her nails down the entire length of her calves as she did so. She threw them behind her and when she looked up again, she could see how heavily Arizona was breathing as she stared back at her.

"You okay?" she asked before quickly kissing her way back up into a standing position. She placed her hands on her bare legs and, using her thumbs and the lightest of touches, she started to rub the most sensitive area of her inner thigh as she waited for an answer.

"Anxious."

"Mmmhmm... me too," Callie breathed, her eyes glistening. That was an understatement. She moved firm hands down then up the blonde's smooth muscular thighs and under her skirt, massaging them as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Callie, please don't make me wait," Arizona begged in a whisper before their lips could touch.

Callie pulled back, her eyebrows raised high at the plea and her mouth slightly open. That was different. Arizona never asked her for anything in such a way. She usually demanded, urged, guided, or simply took what she wanted. But now there was definitely something different brewing in Arizona's wide, watchful eyes. Callie almost didn't know what to do. This was a position she found herself in next to never. That didn't mean their sex life was unequal. It was usually just different. "Say it again."

"Callie, pleeease," Arizona whimpered. This was also a position she rarely found herself in.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me." Another plea. Not a demand. Not a suggestion.

Oh lord have mercy.

Callie tried so hard to not look like the smiling giddy fool she felt like. Gathering herself, she waited a moment before flipping the loose fitting material of the skirt up, Arizona's legs automatically spreading wider in invitation. Callie was pleased to see that Arizona's red panties were completely soaked through and her potent scent felt like it smacked her square in the face, making her dizzy with lust. It astonished her. Fuck, she hadn't realized how much she needed this.

Unable to hold back her grin anymore, Callie quickly pulled her loose hair off her shoulders. Holding it in a low ponytail at the base of her neck behind her with one hand, she reached out with the other to snag the ribbon out of Arizona's hair, borrowing it to secure her own as best she could in her haste.

Arizona's eyes widened. It was now very clear what Callie's intentions were and part of her wanted to say no. She thought she had agreed to some under the skirt of her dress finger action. Not that. It was too intimate and this was hardly the place. But she had already given her permission and she would never turn Callie down for that. Her tongue was among the most talented she'd ever experienced and she had jaw-dropping stamina.

Before Arizona could decide if she wanted to say something, Callie shoved her onto her back and cupped both hands behind her knees, using them to yank her to the very edge of the table so fast, Arizona thought for a split second she was going to fly off. Her heart raced from the fear of crashing and burning and the way Callie manhandled her. It was hot. Arizona was a goner. Then her underwear was ripped off and thrown to the side carelessly before she knew what was happening. There was nowhere to put her legs other then on Callie's shoulders, which were a bit too high in her standing position. But then she bent down and Arizona was able to position them in a way with her knees bent that spread her wide open, giving the other woman a great view in the light of the room.

Licking her lips, Callie bent further down, slowly getting closer, surprised by her own restraint. As much as she wanted to dive right in, she also didn't. She wanted to make her girlfriend wait. She started at Arizona's knees and worked her way up her inner thigh, alternating between open kisses and bites, leaving dark marks on otherwise perfect skin. She rather enjoyed the little gasps and sighs she was rewarded with and almost decided to make the journey again. But the sight and scent lured her in and this time she couldn't resist.

Arizona sat up on her elbows and looked down her body, rapt by the sight. Callie, with her mouth nuzzling between her legs, was still hotter than anything Arizona had ever seen. She groaned, making Callie look up and her breath hitched when their eyes met. Arizona changed her mind. She didn't want to say no. Lust supplanted any lingering doubts she still had and she really wanted to say- "Oh fuck yes," she moaned when Callie's tongue split her, her intense gaze never leaving hers as she pushed her mouth in deep and suddenly all sounds from the bar above them ceased to exist as they both got what they so badly wanted.

They continued to look at each other straight in the eyes, Arizona's breaths getting heavier and heavier, her chest heaving, as Callie's warm tongue slid through her swollen folds in long calculated strokes. Once, twice, a third time, and Arizona was about to explode if she didn't get more. But this wasn't her show. And, as hard as it was, she wasn't the director this time. Lucky for her, the other woman needed more too.

Callie lowered her gaze and closed her eyes, moaning as she swirled her tongue around Arizona's opening and then plunged in, making them both sigh. With her hands gripping each of the blonde's thighs, Callie extended her tongue as far as it would go, her face buried deep. She was so wet and piquant and hot and god, Callie would be happy to just stay there all night if Arizona and her body let her. She felt a hand tugging at her hair and looked up with only her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Fingers." Arizona simply couldn't help herself. Callie's tongue just barely inside her only made her body crave more and it was all she needed to say. Callie's mouth never left her as the blonde hooked her hands around the back of her own thighs and pulled them back so her knees were to her chest and held them there, opening herself up more in a different way. She was ready for whatever Callie wanted to give her and she hoped she really gave it to her.

Callie could only moan in response at the new angle she was presented with before promptly obliging. She lifted her head just enough to watch herself disappear inside her girlfriend. The sight and sound mixed with the feeling of the heat and inexhaustible wetness of Arizona's sex surrounding her fingers as she easily slid into her was incredible. Really fucking incredible. She curled them and slowly dragged them out along her soft wall before pushing back in just enough. She repeated the action twisting in deep, then deeper as her long tongue lightly licked around her clit, mostly for her own pleasure. She loved and lived for the incoherent noises the blonde made when she teased that area.

"Yesss," Arizona said in a sibilant whisper, her exhalation along with her body shuddering with pleasure with each new inward thrust of Callie's fingers.

That urged Callie on even more, her tongue and lips more eager to tease and taste and please. She withdrew her fingers completely and lapped up the flood she was rewarded with with zeal before thrusting her fingers right back in, even harder than before. She was rewarded again with a satisfying cry of pleasure from the other woman.

As Callie continued, she could tell Arizona was getting really riled up by the way her hips writhed uncontrollably under her unremitting rhythm and she could hardly keep in sync as the blonde desperately tried to get that little bit more they both knew she was purposefully being denied. Arizona just needed it a little higher, a little lower, a little faster, a little slower all at the same time.

"Please, please, please," she chanted between each sharp intake of air she took. Soon she couldn't hold her legs anymore and let go, allowing them to fall again. But Callie was pushed up against her, holding her in a almost folded position, making her legs flop uselessly in the air. Then Callie readjusted them without skipping a beat and Arizona continued to beg, her clawing nails leaving fresh marks on whatever skin she could reach on the other woman as she tried to get a grip on anything. She felt like a tiny leaf that had been swept up in Callie's gale of passion and lust. Lost, spinning, swooping, looping, and completely out of control. She didn't know which way was up. She was desperate for the other woman to give her what she needed. Even if she didn't know exactly what that was, she knew Callie did and she knew how to get it. Callie was hands down more of the talker in bed, but she loved when she could get Arizona to too.

"Calliiiie... please make me come." Her breasts were bouncing wildly within the confines of her dress. She clawed at the neckline and yanked it down along with her bra, freeing them. Callie's hand immediately reached up, rolling her nipple between her finger and thumb before taking a handful and squeezing, the added sensation making Arizona's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Miraculously, Callie never let up with her other hand or tongue. It was a skill not many possessed. The ability to focus on multiple areas at once and each with such purpose. And Callie knew exactly what she had to do to drive Arizona insane. It was almost unnerving how well someone else knew her body. Not just someone. One person. Her person.

"God, Callie, please! No one can make me come like you can." The depths of Arizona's moans changed and her thighs started to quiver. She tangled the fingers of both her hands in Callie's hair and pushed down hard, growling when she was met with resistance. "Please, baby, please. I need it." She was so, so close. Closer than she'd ever been without being pushed over. It was a miracle she could still speak real words.

Callie didn't change a thing though. She just cruelly held her at the verge of orgasm, her tongue lashing and her fingers fucking to the rhythm of the techno music now playing upstairs. A torrent of obscenities began to flow from Arizona's normally squeaky clean mouth, Callie's name punctuating the raunchiness. This was maddening.

Arizona threw her head back, banging it on the table. She pushed down with her hands again, stunting the movement of Callie's hand between her legs, and she groaned a final plea, "Callie-ee-ee-ee..."

And then, finally _FINALLY_, the heat of Callie's mouth completely encased her protruding clit and with deeply embedded stroking fingertips, a final hard suck, and a direct flick of her tongue, Arizona's entire body convulsed suddenly, lifting both of them up. She choked on a gasp before she almost instantaneously started to tremble from the aftermath of the violent and very short lived release of her orgasm. The total shock to her entire system came and went so fast, she almost missed it. But she didn't and the build up to it was intense and amazing and damn did it feel good. Sighing and whimpering uselessly on the table, she was vaguely aware of Callie's fingers still moving within her and her tongue working on gently bringing her down. She flopped her heavy arms next to her and let out a final long sigh of satisfaction as Callie withdrew.

Arizona barely had a chance to recover when hands started tugging on her arms and she let herself be peeled off the table. She sat precariously perched on the edge in a daze, her body still tingling in the best way. Callie slid her hands around her lower back to hold her up and leaned in to offer her lips to taste, moaning and squeezing her arms when Arizona accepted. The blonde greedily drank from them as if revitalizing herself. The sloppy, wet passionate kiss was imbued with the kind of love, trust, and care they've only felt for one another. It made Callie's heart start to pound and she held her girlfriend closer, running her hands up and down her back.

Breathless, Arizona pulled away and gave Callie a lazy smile as she swiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. The combo of the stuffy room and having been thoroughly fucked had her perspiring buckets. Luckily, Callie happened to like that look on her for whatever reasons, so she wasn't too worried about it.

"If you don't sweat, I'm not doing it right," Callie whispered, her mouth nuzzling the blonde's cheek. She couldn't get enough of her. She smelled of alcohol, sex, and sweat and it took everything in her not to push her down and start ravishing her again. She wondered if she'd stop her.

Arizona chuckled and positioned her head so she could look into the brunette's eyes. Sitting on the high table had her looking down at her. She draped her arms around her neck, kissed her forehead, and sighed as she hugged her as hard as she could. "Mine."

Callie buried her face in crook of Arizona's neck and smiled. "Yup, all yours," she whispered, her voice muffled against the blonde's skin.

"I really love you."

Callie lifted her head and grinned, looking just exultant as Arizona felt. "I love you too." She leaned down and took a nipple between her lips, swirling her tongue around it before doing the same to the other. Arizona just watched with a smile. When Callie was done, she fixed Arizona's bra and dress for her before replacing her hands around her back. "I love your boobs. I'm glad they got to play for a little bit too."

Arizona released a delighted laugh. "They love you too."

They smiled at each other like neither knew what they were supposed to do next. Arizona took her first good look around the room and shook her head slowly in disbelief. Did that really just happened? The delicious ache still lingering between her legs told her yes. She wondered how many other people had sex in there and shuddered when she realized her bare ass was stuck to the table and wondered just how many other asses had been in the same position. "How did you know about this room anyway?" she asked as she shifted and pulled her dress down, praying they were the ones who christened that particular table. It was a little too late now to worry about it.

"The purple haired one propositioned me and told me about it."

Arizona snapped to attention with anger flaring in her eyes, sparking something between Callie's legs. She decided to fuel the fire.

"She was the one who told me about the bet too. Offered me half the winnings if I came down here or went home with her."

"I'll kill her!" Arizona fought to get off the table, but Callie was stronger. "Let me go, Callie! No one gets to treat my girlfriend like a whore."

"Arizona," Callie smiled adoringly, "it's fine." She loved when Arizona went into protector mode, but not enough to let her start a fight in the middle of the club. She had no doubts she'd whomp that stick of a girl good and she'd look insanely hot doing so.

"You are worth so much more than a measly hundred bucks."

"Thanks?"

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I do. You may have won that bet, but I'm the real winner here." Callie gave Arizona a quick kiss on the lips. "I got you."

Arizona laughed loudly. "You really do love the cheesy lines, don't you?"

"Yup." Callie smiled. "Did it work?"

"Yes." Arizona pulled Callie back to her and kissed her gently, their lips and tongues softly caressing. "Let's go back upstairs and dance. I owe you and I want to show off my prize and make all those women jealous that you're mine."

"Sounds good to me."

Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's body before she could back up, locking her there while also opening herself up again.

Callie blinked down between the blonde's thighs and licked her lips at the sight. "Aww," she pouted when Arizona dropped her legs, closing them.

"You'll survive." Arizona's eyes were drawn to that knot at Callie's shoulder she had been dying to release all night just to see what happened. Callie noticed her staring and smiled.

"Trick and treat?" Callie asked.

"Huh?"

"What's confusing?"

"It's trick _or_ treat."

"You have to do the trick to get the treat. Do you not want both?"

"Yes, I do!" Arizona said with a growing grin, clapping her hands together. All she really wanted was the treat, but if she had to take the trick with it, so be it. She clapped again. "I do, I do! Gimme."

Callie laughed at the blonde's exuberance. "Pull it."

Arizona didn't need to ask what she meant. She reached out and pulled on the tie, undoing it with surprising ease. Unknown to her, it was somehow the only thing holding the whole dress together. With the help from the weight of Callie's wallet, keys, and phone hidden away in a secret pocket, it fell fast to the floor with a soft thud, pooling at Callie's feet.

And that's when Arizona discovered that the entire time Callie sat at that bar, talking to all those women, and even dancing with one of them, she had been completely naked underneath all those layers of flimsy material. Arizona had to remind herself to breath and she shook her head in an attempt to jump-start her stalled heart. Callie stood before her in all her glory wearing only gold sandals, arm cuffs, a necklace, and a crown and Arizona wasn't sure what to do first. She felt like she was a kid who just unwrapped that perfect present she'd been begging Santa for all year. The present every other kid also desperately wanted, but when Christmas morning came, she was the only one who got it. Oh how badly she wanted to rub it in all the other kids faces, but she needed to play with it first.

"You're naked," she said lamely once she caught her breath and then mentally smacked herself. That was smooth. There was something about the other woman being completely nude while she remained mostly dressed that did something funny to her insides.

"Uh huh," Callie confirmed as if she needed to, grinning knowingly at her girlfriend. She had planned the big reveal in the privacy of their apartment, but this was good too. Going off the look on Arizona's face, this was actually even better.

"I bet you're incredibly wet too."

Callie nodded. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes widened dramatically. "Achingly so."

"We should do something about that," Arizona said as she wiggled from a mix of anticipation, impatience, and excitement. "Then we can go dance." And then she'd flaunt her woman. Priorities.

Callie grinned wider and nodded again before backing away from the table completely to let her the other woman off.

"I kind of feel sorry for everyone else that you're taken, because fuck..." Arizona drew in a deep breath, steadying herself as she stood before looking up to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "You are so, so good." Can't stand up even minutes after good.

Callie frowned. Huh?

"Okay, that didn't really come out right. I'm just saying everyone should have an amazing girlfriend and the best sex, then the world would be a better and more peaceful place." Arizona rolled her eyes when Callie gave her the biggest cocksure grin possible and wanted to kiss it right off her stupid perfect lips. She didn't though, since she didn't want to reward her smugness. Instead, she planned to punish her. "See those boxes over there?" she asked as she ran both hands over Callie's chest.

Callie arched into the other woman's touch and turned her head to where her eyes were fixed. There was a stack of two unlabeled medium sized boxes hidden behind a shelf of random supplies. They looked like they came to about the top of her thighs. "Yes," she gasped when Arizona firmly cupped her breasts.

"Go bend over them." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a definite order.

Callie's heart jumped into her throat and she struggled to swallow. "And then what?" she croaked, her eyes still glued to the boxes.

"Then you wait," Arizona said in a way that made it clear that that should have been obvious.

"For?"

"Just. Wait."

* * *

**The end! Was it good for you?**


End file.
